


Les Amis Drabbles

by Midnight_Musings



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Musings/pseuds/Midnight_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and extracts about everyone's favourite fictional revolutionaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay longish beginning note sorry (i have a couple of points)
> 
> \- i have wiped this account because i wasn’t happy with the fics i had up and i knew i was never going to finish my long fics. So i am sorry if you were reading those, but i’ve deleted them and won’t be continuing. 
> 
> \- I have not written in a long time. I am very rusty and this work is not good. I know it’s not good. I wrote most of it on my phone at 4am during a partially bad bout of insomnia. I also haven’t edited this, so i am sorry for any mistakes or terrible 13 year old style writing (old habits die hard)
> 
> \- I am uploading this just because i want to start posting again, even if this is not good work. It’s still something  
> Okay that’s all i think thanks and i hope you enjoy (and that this fic is somewhat readable) + these chapters all follow on from each other.

"So they told me what happened." Grantaire said, as he closed the door to Enjolras' bedroom.

"Do you think I over reacted?" 

“No," Grantaire smiled a little sadly. "I may have also had a similar reaction."

Enjolras shifted on the bed in order to give Grantaire space to sit down. "And that involved?"

“Well," Grantaire said, settling down next to Enjolras. "A little shouting may have happened."

"Ah."

"I can't blame them. I know they mean well. But they just get it so wrong sometimes. And I probably should have been calmer.” Grantaire's voice trailed of into silence. "Are you okay?"

"Am I cruel to you R?" Asked Enjolras, still not meeting Grantaire's gaze.

“Enjolras please. Don't start doing this." Grantaire said fiercely. 

"I know I can be rude at times, and sometimes I get a too-"

“Enjolras no." Grantaire growled, cutting him off mid sentence. "You have been perfect these last few months. You've done everything I've asked and you have helped me so much. Enjolras look at me." Grantaire pleaded.

Enjolras turned his head away from the window to meet Grantaire's eyes. And he wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss him. He couldn't imagine why he hadn't been thinking it since the moment he met Grantaire. 

Enjolras lurched forward, burying his face in the crook of Grantaire's neck, wrapping his arms around Grantaire's middle, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I don't want to hurt you." It comes out weak and soft and Enjolras wished he could just speak to Grantaire. Wished he could just get out what he really meant.

"You don't. You, I." Grantaire fumbled over his words, his reply getting lost in the surprise of Enjolras latching himself onto him.

Enjolras didn't know how long they stayed like that. His face nestled in Grantaire's neck. His arms tightly wrapped around the other man.

"'Taire-" 

"Enjolras please don't." Grantaire whispered. "Don't say anything you don't mean. I can't." It's broken and mangled and it hurt Enjolras. 

It hurt, that he was the reason for making Grantaire sound that way, and he never wanted to be the reason for that. 

“Please just listen to me. I think… I really think I might be in love with you,” said Enjolras after a minute. Grantaire's hold on him tightened further.

"Enjolras."

"No R. I don't know what it is about you. I just feel so. Just so complete around you. No one has ever made me feel like this before and. God it scares me to death. But then I remember that it's you and i then think it'll be okay because it's you Grantaire. I really think it's always been you, but I've just been too blind to notice, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long. But I want you. I want us. I love you." 

Grantaire was still unmoving and Enjolras thought it was a miracle he was still managing to breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to go Grantaire." 

"Oh come on. Ponine’ won’t be back till at least five. Just stay the night. You can sneak out in morning."

Enjolras sighs and rolls over in order to press a kiss to Grantaire's cheek. "If you're sure. I really would like to stay. I haven't seen you in ages." This time he presses a kiss to Grantaire's neck, and runs his fingers through Grantaire's hair absentmindedly. 

"I know. But there's been so much going on lately. Cosette and Marius getting married, your case and my three commissions didn't help. But we've got time now."

"Um. Yes about that." Enjolras said nervously. "I may have another case that I really need to work starting on tomorrow."

"Why am I not surprised. Well if you are going to busy for a while.” He moves quickly rolling over until he is on top of Enjolras. ”We better make the most of the we have.” He says grinning wickedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Grantaire winds his arms around Enjolras' waist, leaning over his shoulder, peering into the mixing bowl. "Smells good. What are you making" he says half stifling a yawn. 

"Pancakes. You sit, they'll be done soon." Enjolras replies, leaning his head back so Grantaire can kiss his cheek. 

"God. How can you make pancake batter smell good." Grantaire says letting go of Enjolras and giving the bowl another whiff. 

"Because." Enjolras says cracking an egg into the bowl. "I make my food from scratch. Now sit. I made you coffee too." He says pressing a cup into Grantaire's hands.

"Cheers Apollo. Is there a reason your being so lovely this morning?" He asks before taking a large sip of coffee.

"I'm always lovely to you." The blonde says, dropping butter onto the pan, swirling it around to coat the surface. "But this does make me feel less guilty about not spending much time with you lately." He drops some batter into pan, the butter sizzles around the edge of the pancakes, the delicious smell starting to fill the kitchen. 

"Don't feel bad. We've both been busy and I know you've got another case but we can work around it. I know how important this is to you." 

Enjolras sets the spatula down, moving over to Grantaire. He cups his face and kisses Grantaire's forehead. "I love you a lot 'Taire. I know I'm shit at showing it to you, and I never say it as much as I should. But i do. I love you and I'm sorry about these last few weeks."

"Really Enjolras, it's fine." Grantaire says pulling him into a tight embrace. "I love you too, and it's fine you've been busy. Yes it is a little annoying, but I know how important your job is to you."

"But it will never be as important as you are."

"I know that." Grantaire says letting go of Enjolras. "Now, don't let my pancakes burn Apollo, you've worked me up quite an appetite."

Enjolras smiles and goes back over to the stove. Flipping the pancakes over.  
When the batter is finished and the pancakes are all cooked, he piles some onto a plate and pours syrup over the top. He sets the plate down between them and they both dig in.

"Fuck." Enjolras shouts a while later, darting up from his seat. "Shit, I'm late. I have to go." He rushes over to the sofa picking up his bag and rushes back to Grantaire to kiss him. "I'll try to come round tonight. Should be able to get here for about nine. I'll make food." He kisses Grantaire once more before sprinting out the door.

Grantaire gets up smiling, moving over the the sink in order to wash his plate when he notices Éponine standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He lets out a long sigh. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." She says smiling, wondering into the kitchen. "You better have some pancakes left and I want to know exactly how long you've been fucking Enjolras."


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you remember that day Enjolras got into an argument with everyone and sent them home early?"

Éponine nods, sipping at her coffee.

"And do you remember that no one would tell you what they had said to make him react that way?"

"Yeah, I tried asking everyone. They wouldn't tell me. I gave up after a few days."

"Yes well, I went to them all after I found out so I could know what had happened. And it turned out that the argument was concerning me."

"What do you mean concerning you?" 

"Well," Grantaire says, sliding a plate of pancakes over to her. "They thought that he was being unfair and cruel in the way he has treating me, which he said was complete bullshit and they didn't understand anything. Which is true."

"Wait wait. Backtrack." Éponine says through a mouthful of pancake. "I know your debates with Enjolras sometimes get a little colourful, and sometimes he is a complete idiot. But he's never been cruel or particularly unfair to you."

"This was when I had first tried to quit drinking. They thought Enjolras should go easy on me and try to mellow it down-"

"I told them that was such bullshit! I said to them don't treat him any differently that usual. That's why they wouldn't tell me anything, they knew I would have killed them all."

Grantaire chuckles. "You are pretty terrifying Ponnie. But anyway, when they told me, I got very angry and kind of shouted at them all, because they really didn't understand. What I hadn't told anyone was that Enjolras had been taking me to AA meetings and that i'd been confiding in him quite a lot. Mainly that I asked him not to treat me any differently than usual. I made it very clear I didn't want people tip toeing around me." 

"Well that explains a hell of a lot. I could tell something was different with you two. I just never thought to ask you about it."

"Not bombarding me with questions! That sounds nothing like you at all!" Grantaire says grinning as Éponine kicks him from under the table. "So, I went to Enjolras' after and we had a, I don't really know what to call it, but things got complicated and some things were said. Enjolras told me that he'd gotten feelings for me and I told him how I felt about him. And I guess it's just carried on from there."

"That happened six months ago 'Taire! Why haven't you told any of us?"

"Well there was never really a right time." Grantaire says pouring him self another cup of coffee. "I didn't feel comfortable having a relationship people knew about with everything going on. And well, I've only got back on track very recently. And Enj said he was happy doing what ever made me comfortable."

Éponine sighs. "Look, Grantaire. While I would have liked to have known about this sooner, I can see that he makes you happy. And I can see that he cares about you and would never intentionally hurt you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad. And I hope you stay together because I really can't think of two people more perfect for each other."

Grantaire smiles at her and takes her hand, giving it a small squeeze. "Thank you. That really means a lot to me."

"Okay." She says clearing her throat. "Enough of this emotional word vomit. We have to go pick up Gavroche."


	5. Chapter 5

"Taire what is it? Are you okay?" Enjolras says a hint of panic in his voice.

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Grantaire says quickly.

Enjolras lets out a sigh. "Good okay. I'm at work R, a little busy at the moment. What did you need?" 

"I'll be quick."

"But you know I don't mind you calling!" Enjolras adds in quickly. "I do like it when you call, I'm just at work and any other time would be lovely-"

"Enjolras."

"And well you know how I am. I like to focus and that i do have stuff to-"

"Enjolras!" Grantaire says a little more loudly.

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to call you back?"

“No, don’t worry it’s fine. Lamarque’s forced me to take a break so I can get something to eat. I can talk now."

"Thank him for me. You don't eat enough. I am really starting to consider packing a lunch for you." 

"If you're done insulting my eating habits,” Enjolras says. "Do I get here the reason for this phone call?"

"So Éponine sort of saw us this morning." Grantaire says a little nervously.

"And by sort of you mean?"

"I mean she saw a lot and I kind of told her everything."

"Okay."

"Okay? All you’re giving me to work with is okay." Grantaire says exasperatedly.

"Well I really don't mind who knows R. What ever you want is-"

“No," Grantaire says fiercely. "I want to know what you want. I need to know your feelings on things Enjolras. I don't want to assume things all the time."

“Honestly, I really don't mind. I would like to tell everyone eventually. But most of all I want you be comfortable and happy. And if telling Éponine made you feel that then I'm happy too."

Grantaire lets out a long sigh. "I want to tell people. I really do. I just need a little more time."

"You can take as much time as you need."

"Thank you. And Ponine’ wants you to have dinner at ours. We're teaching Gavroche to make pasta from scratch"

"That sounds great. Is eight okay?"

"Perfect."

"I'll let you get back to work now. I'll see you at later."

"Bye R."


	6. Chapter 6

Grantaire was playing Mario Kart with Gavroche while Enjolras helped Éponine clear the table.

"So." She eventually says. "You and Grantaire.”

"Um. Yeah." Enjolras replies, a little awkwardly. 

"Good good." She says drying a plate with a dishcloth. "I'm glad. You're a good match. And I can see you're both happy."

"I'm really happy." Enjolras tries to suppress a smile as he hears Gavroche cheer in triumph and Grantaire shout out in defeat. "Happiest I've been in a long time."

"You deserve it. You both deserve it. Grantaire especially."

"He really does. You know, I was a little nervous about coming tonight. I know how close you and 'Taire are." Enjolras says handing her another plate to dry.

"The only time you'll ever need to be nervous is if you do something to hurt him. Speaking of which, what's your favourite animal?"

"What?"

"What is your favourite animal?" Éponine asks again in the same casual tone.

"Um. Cat?" 

"Ah see I quite like pigs. Well I find them fascinating." 

"Okay?" Enjolras says cautiously.

"They'll eat anything pigs. Animals, plants. Humans."

Enjolras stares at her, not saying anything.

"They wouldn't leave a scrap of evidence, sorry food, behind. That would be a horrible way to go wouldn't it? Mauled to death by starving pigs. But that's all just a thought." She smiles at him and then laughs when he doesn't say anything. "Don't worry Enj. I'm sure it won't happen to you. Just something to bare in mind." She says giving him a wink.

"I hope you're not torturing my boyfriend too much Ponnie." Grantaire calls out from the sofa. 

"I am appalled you think so low of me R." Éponine says in mock hurt. "Anyway. Who wants ice cream?"

And this time, Enjolras can't keep the smile of his face as Grantaire and Gavroche come sprinting into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

"Enj not coming?" Courferyac asked, setting the boxes of pizza on the table. 

"No" Combeferre replied. "He said he was busy. Too much work to do."

"There you losers are." Jehan said, entering the room, a six pack of beer in hand. "Wondered were you had got to. Where's R?"

"Not coming" Eponine entered the room, cigarette in hand. "Took Chetta's shift."

"Ah yes I forgot about our favourite polyamorous trio's anniversary. And put out that bloody cigarette, no smoking indoors." Courfyrac said pointing at Éponine.

She scowled at him before extinguishing the cigarette in a glass of water. 

"I'm pretty sure we are the only polyamorous relationship you know of ." Joly replied, wondering into the room.

"I don't think you, Enj and 'Ferre count Courf." Eponine ducked down as Courfyrac lobs a magazine at her.

"How the fuck do you do a bow tie?" Joly said tugging at his collar.

"Bloody hell, come over here." Jehan said sighing, beaconing him over.

"So what have you got the Mrs and Mr" Feuilly mumbled through a mouth full of pizza.

"A weeks holiday in Brazil."

"That sounds lovely, there all done." Jehan 

"Okay wish me luck." Joly said picking up his coat. 

"Really you should be wishing your neighbours luck. I hope they all have ear plugs." 

"If I weren't running late 'Ponine."

"Yes yes Joly, revenge and what not, now go."

Joly took one final glance at his watch before swearing under his breath and bounding out of the flat.

Bahorel rolled over from his spot on the sofa. "Do you have to have that effing film so loud?" He says yawning widely.

"This flat is near sound proof. We are using that to out full advantage." Eponine says.

"It's not our fault the previous owner was a creepy fucker who installed sound proof walls." Feuilly says taking a slice of pizza. 

“So if Enj and R aren't here, then this is a perfect opportunity to talk about Plan Resolve the Sexual Tension." Courf says from his position on the floor.

"Can our first discussion be about changing the operation name?" Jehan says, who was attempting to braid Feuilly's hair


End file.
